The present invention relates generally to the field of data replication, and more particularly to balancing latency and consistency requirements during data replication.
Replication in computing involves sharing information so as to ensure consistency between redundant resources, such as software or hardware components, to improve reliability, fault-tolerance, or accessibility.
Database replication is the frequent electronic copying of data from a database in one computer or server to a database in another computer or server so that all users share the same level of information. The result is a distributed database in which users can access data relevant to tasks without interfering with the work of others. Database replication can be used on many database management systems, usually with a master/target relationship between the original and the replicas. The master database logs the updates, which then ripple through to the target databases. The target database outputs a message stating that the target database has received the update successfully, thus allowing the sending (and potentially resending until successfully applied) of subsequent updates.